themisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is a building in Bridgeville, Maine that is eventually overtaken by the Mist when it arrives in town. Background Prior to the Mist arriving, Doctor Bailey and several nurses worked at the hospital. An unnamed female doctor examines Alex Copeland after her rape and concludes there was no violence but someone did drug her and have sex with her in that state. She recommends to Eve and Kevin Copeland that Alex should see a therapist as soon as possible. The Mist Soon after the Mist rolls through the staff of the Hospital realize they must stay indoors and they lock the front glass sliding doors. At some point the entire West Wing of the hospital gets flooded by the Mist and is deemed too dangerous to enter, even for food and medicine that the ER is getting low on. The hospital is currently running on emergency generator power, but Doctor Bailey estimates this will only last a few more days. After Bryan gets injured in a fight with Clay Gerson over his gun / vehicle, the Kevin, Mia, and Adrian take Clay's car and take him to the hospital for treatment of his leg. Doctor Bailey saves his life and they wait there while he recovers. Mia runs into the Bryan Hunt, who claims that he was jumped and his ID was stolen by someone named Jonah Dixon. She realizes Bryan has been lying to her, and acts out by stealing the car keys from Adrian and leaving them all behind. Adrian sees Tyler is at the hospital as well. He follows him to the bathroom and kisses him, which causes Tyler to punch him out yelling he is not gay. After taking a beating Adrian gets up and kisses him again, this time Tyler lets him and Adrian later insinuates to Mia that he had sex with someone. He and Mia bond over being only children / black sheep of their families. Kevin finds his brother Mike is there due to having been stabbed with a piece of rebar, apparently by some Mist hallucinations of teenagers he used to beat up in high school. They talk about their past, going from arguing to laughing to insulting one another. Mike asks that Kevin shoot him and put him out of his misery, to which Kevin refuses. But he realizes they are running low on pain medicine and soon Mike will die from the shock of his pain. He encounters Doctor Bailey and asks how they can remove the rebar from Mike. Bailey states they need to remove it but that requires an OR and clotting medicine, both of which are through the West Wing. Kevin suggests they could make that run, but Bailey is adamant he cannot risk himself given that many sick patients. Kevin decides he will do it if Bailey tells him how via a headphone walkie talkie. They agree. Kevin wheels Mike on his bed and runs through the Mist hallway, and we see Mike start to bleed from his fingernails. They get into the OR and Kevin starts surgery, opening up his wound, pulling the rebar, medicating him, and then stapling up the wound. While doing this Mike states he hated his brother because he got Eve, and "we all loved her". He does not indicate who the "we" are and Kevin does not ask, indicating that he already knows who else had Eve previously. As they rush back through the hallway so Bailey can stabilize Mike, Kevin slips in some blood and crashes the bed, landing Mike on the ground. He tries to help him up quickly but a horde of leeches starts to drop from the ceiling, sucking the life out of Mike. Mike begs Kevin to get out while he can and get back to Eve and Alex. Kevin agrees but not before shooting Mike before he can die painfully. Later Doctor Bailey asks where Mike is and he tells him not to worry about it anymore. Kevin later runs into a woman died up and gagged on a gurney, and Doctor Bailey close by. He questions what is going on and Bailey says he just found her like this, and starts to get her out. But Kevin sees the woman's face and she is terrified of Bailey. He starts to fight him but Bailey drugs him and sticks him on the gurney instead. Kevin wakes up to Bailey strapping him in, talking about how he has experimented on dying patients by putting them in the Mist to see how long they will last. He believes if he finds the right person who can last several minutes he can create a cure or vaccine from their DNA. As the Mist is let in Adrian and Bryan stop him and kill Bailey and release Kevin to safety. Kevin, Bryan, and Adrian realize Mia has stolen the keys and left them to die. She shows back up just in time to lead them to the psych ward, as it is the only palce the doors stay closed and will keep the Mist out. The psych patient won't let them in until she mentions her mom's name, and the patient seems to know her and lets them all in. They decide to spend the night. Mia tells Kevin and Adrian she went to fill up on gas so they could leave faster. Bryan however doesn't believe her and she reveals she knows his real name is Jonah and that he lied to them.He reveals he actually has amnesia and cannot remember. They agree to trust each other again and Mia decides to go through quick detox by stapping down in a psych bed while she takes detox medication. It is during this time Jonah remembers who he is. Meanwhile Adrian and Tyler have sex in their side by side beds.Tyler takes up to find Adrian missing and reports it to Kevin. They locate him, trapped by a psych patient threatening to kill him because he can see the "evil" in Adrian. Kevin reasons with him to let him out them beats him up so they can escape. They all leave to head for The Mall, while Tyler decides to stay behind. Notable Deaths Bryan Hunt (real) - Killed by Jonah Dixon Mike Copeland - The Mist Several Unnamed Patients - The Mist / Bailey leaving them in the Mist Doctor Bailey - The Mist / Jonah and Adrian Psych Patient - Killed by Kevin